A conventionally developed haptic output device mounted in any type of units can give haptic feedback to the user of the unit. The haptic output device has an actuator that provides a haptic effect. To provide a haptic effect, the actuator outputs vibration.
When the actuator is driven, the user is given haptic feedback through vibration generated in the unit in which the haptic output device is mounted. When a brake is applied to the actuator, the vibration is attenuated. If a speed at which the vibration is attenuated during braking, an undesirable feeling is given to the user. In view of this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-170534 discloses an example of a conventional haptic output device.
The haptic output device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-170534 has a processor and an actuator that provides a haptic effect. The processor transmits a driving signal and a braking signal to the actuator. The processor transmits the braking signal before or at the same time as when the driving signal is stopped. The frequency of the braking signal is essentially the same as the resonant frequency of the actuator. The phase of the braking signal is opposite to the phase of the driving signal. The driving signal and braking signal have the same frequency.
With the haptic output device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-170534, however, although a vibration convergence period from when driving starts until vibration converges due to a brake can be shortened, no consideration is given to increasing the amount of vibration during the vibration convergence period.